


Finally

by KittyViolet



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: College, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyViolet/pseuds/KittyViolet
Summary: Bedtime took forever.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).

“Finally,” Kitty says. It’s been two hours, Kitty lying on the floor with Leong and Nga, till they’re both asleep. They need to calm down after schooldays; she likes entertaining them. She has some experience there.

“Pirate and dragon stories again?” Xi’an asks.

“You know it.” Kitty snuggles closer to Xi’an on the front-room. “Never gets old.”

“You never get old.” Xi’an sits up straight and nearly knocks two textbooks off a windowsill. She can see Rockefeller Chapel under the streetlights and stars.

“What you were saying last night….” Kitty sits up too.

“Yes?” Xi’an’s whole body tingles. “I thought you said…”

“I know what I said. But it wasn’t the whole truth.”

“Do tell.” The older mutant’s lips are parted, still.

“My first girlfriend died. Twice. My first boyfriend died. My only other serious girlfriend ever is having an awful year and might someday destroy the cosmos. My last serious boyfriend was a jerk and a chain-smoker and no one liked him. Not even me. I’m trouble, Xi’an. I know I’m the teacher’s pet and all but I’m trouble in bed. Can’t you see that in me by now?”

“I see a lot of things in you by now.”

“I’m not ready to get serious with anyone.” Kitty takes Xi’an’s hand nonetheless.

“What are you ready for?” Xi’an’s breathing speeds up.

“This.” Xi’an is a librarian and a feminist and a lesbian and a mutant and a stepmom and a woman who’s been waiting for this moment since the two girls met at Xavier’s. Their lips meet. Their shoulders meet. Kitty’s hands are in Xi’an’s hair. Xi’an’s right hand massages Kitty’s shoulderblade. Her other hand slides (Kitty nods: yes!) between Kitty’s legs.

Tomorrow they’re friends, friends forever, maybe nothing more. They can’t know yet. But tonight they have this.


End file.
